Broken Blade Ch3
by Holly Bane
Summary: They have escaped Tyre, but danger still persists yet. kinda short but still filled with good stuff. NOTICE! I finally figured out how to organize the chapters correctly. Please go to chapter 4 to continue reading correctly.


Broken Blade

Chapter. 3

"The Thorn in My Side"

"Shh!". Tahneen had been listening through the thin wooden door as the villager talked with the hulking figures at the front of the small house. The Templers had tracked them far over the sands from Tyre to almost as far as Jerusalem. She never imagined that they would persist this far. Luckily for them, the villager was a friend and she sighed in relief as the Templar turned, mounted his horse, and left down the dirt road with his search party in tow.

"Are they gone?", Altair whispered as he leaned against the wall. The villager, known as Tamir, had done his best to help fix and take care of Altair's wounds, but even he could only do so much. Tahneen nodded and sat back down on her temperary sleeping mat. She lifted a piece of Altair's robes, revealing his wounded hip. "Your 'friend' is terrible at sewing a wound." He grumbled. "He's not a doctor Altair. He was kind enough to give us shelter until dawn so quit your whinning." Tahneen's nerves were being pushed to the limit with this novice. His arrogence and bull-headedness was staggering. Tahneen, with delicate strokes, slowly finished the job of sewing up Altair's hip, trying to be careful when he grunted in pain. Even though he pushed her to no end, he was still a Brother, and her responsibility as far as she was concerned.

Altair mumbled under his breath,"Hah. Its not my fault your friends are so pathetic." Tahneen pulled the last and final thread somewhat hard, making Altair yelp. "There. Done." Altair glared up at her with irritation but she met his with a calm, flat gaze. After throwing the used needle into the pile of bloody bandages, Tahneen flopped back onto the mat, taking a much needed rest. Altair continued to glare as he laid back on his own mat,"I don't need her help." He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. "what the hell does she know anyway." He cleched his fist and flipped over, turning his back to his unwanted companion. "I'm better than her..."

The next morning, Tahneen was awoken by a slight thud from the house. She slept lightly on purpose so she could jump up at a moments notice. She slowly rose to her feet and crept to the thin wooden door, looking through the crack to the outside only to be greeted by an armored knight, bearing the red cross. She leaped back as his polished blade cut through the door like butter, flinging it off its hinges. Altair jumped up in time to see Tahneen spin and quickly stab her own blade into the Templar's gut. "Go get the horse!" She sheathed her sword and sprinted to the main house as Altair headed for the steed still tied to its wooden post. Tahneen skidded around the corner and began slaughtering the first of the search party. She danced around the Saracen scimitars as she sliced and diced each of the poor souls. Altair swung up onto Zafir and spurred him into a full on gallop, barreling straight towards what was left of the group. Tahneen grabbed onto the horse's withers and flung herself up onto his back with ease. "Lets finishe them off and be done with it!", Altair growled, putting his hand on the hilt of his blade. Tahneen glanced back at him,"No. Our only goal is to get to Masyaf alive. Not go on a killing spree!", she snapped. "And besides, you're not fit enough to fight 'Novice'." Altair shot her a menacing glare as he gripped his sword's hilt. He wanted nothing more than to show this "girl" that he was superior. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly bit his tongue. "When we get back to Masyaf, it'll be my turn Tahneen." She ignored his threat and continued to push Zafir.

It wasn't long before they caught a glimpse of the towering rocks that was the gate into Masyaf. Assassin territory. Tahneen slowed her horse to a trot as they passed through, the stone guardians witnessing their safe return as they always did. Then the spiked pillars came into view, two grey-hooded guards on each side. The two assassins slid off of the steed, leaving him at the water trough, and began the trek through the bustling market. As they walked closer to their destination, similarly hooded figures grew more frequent, nodding their respects to Tahneen as they passed. They soon travel up a curved stone staircase leading up into the heart of Masyaf. The familiar white citidel was home to Tahneen and Altair as the made their way through it tall iron gate. This was their destination. The home of their Master.


End file.
